


隔墙花【5】【貂绒+卡容】

by Stunningwine



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunningwine/pseuds/Stunningwine





	隔墙花【5】【貂绒+卡容】

五、

“现在来拿这枚戒指吧。”

“用嘴。”

李泰容眼睛瞪到极致，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“别闹，快还我！”

“自己来拿，不然你就再也找不到它了。”

“还有，我没有闹，”黄旭熙凑近了脸，盯着李泰容黑瞳大的过分的眼睛，“我是个混蛋，刚才强调过。”

说完好整以暇的坐上了沙发，他赌的是这枚戒指的重要性，当然，还有自己明晃晃的私心。

僵持不下。

黄旭熙气定神闲，显然不计较时间的流逝，也不计较李泰容的表情，如他所言，他就是个混蛋，起码表现出来的是混蛋，从一而终，坚定不移。

李泰容突然恍惚，想到了金道英送他那枚戒指的时候。

那时候他们就是心照不宣的过着，过的不清不楚，不明不白，什么事都做尽了，也天天睡在一张床上，亲密程度到了李泰容觉得自己身上没有哪个地方没被金道英上过手，甚至上过唇舌，但李泰容却完全不知道自己在金道英心里算是什么。

他不是女人，不是会为了一个承诺要死要活的人，但敏感和从小就缺失的安全感让他在这段目前为止莫名其妙的亲密关系中，怎么说，像坐在一个没有栏杆的高楼天台边缘，看着自己的小腿在周围建筑和柏油路的背景上晃晃荡荡，眼睛对焦功能失灵，心脏也跟着无序的失重。

因为金道英一个细微的表情，因为金道英一句说到一半又咽下的话语，让李泰容觉得自己时而在40层的天台，时而更高，害怕自己下一秒就不小心失去平衡栽向地面。

没说过喜欢自己也没说过在一起，说是炮友，两个人也早就超过了炮友的接触范围，说是合租室友，自己也从来没有给过金道英一分钱房租，反倒是金道英把追债的人打发了个干净，再也没来骚扰过他。

“他帮自己把钱都还了吗？”

李泰容想问却不知道从何开口，从被金道英带回他家的那一天开始，李泰容除了上课就再也没有回到自己原来的生活轨迹里去，“搞得像我被包养了一样。”李泰容在那时这样想过。

白天上课晚上上床，还带着准备早晚饭，金道英可真有你的，白请个厨娘还给操，一刀下去，胡萝卜断成了两截，不过，算了，反正自己有点喜欢他，也可能是很喜欢，李泰容揪起两段胡萝卜开始切成丝，嘴角缠着自己都没意识到的笑容。

金道英的确很划算，看上了就带走，带走了就同居，同居近三个月也不走走程序确定个正式关系，就白得这么个大美人天天给做饭还给操。

可能有天突然良心发现，自己也觉得不太合适，下班回家的路上进了家奢侈品店，花五分钟选了一对戒指，碎钻，充满了设计感，是少见的男戒中的偏细的款式，两个人都是手指又细又好看的主，金道英自己很清楚什么样的的最合适。

到家的时候李泰容正在厨房洗菜，金道英走近，提溜出李泰容，推着他到洗手间的洗手台前，给他按清洁泡沫的泵，站在李泰容身后，拉着他的手揉搓白色的泡沫。

两个人镜子里身影重重叠叠，李泰容莫名其妙的呀了好几声，金道英却是一言不发，像帮幼稚园的小朋友洗手一样，认真又仔细，耐心的冲洗每一个手指，洗完了又转身拿过软毛巾给李泰容擦手。

李泰容早就放弃抵抗任他摆弄，终于双手都擦的干干净净，还飘着淡淡的薰衣草洗手液的香气。

金道英牵着李泰容的左手，单膝跪地，开口声音却平静的和毕业答辩没什么区别：

“做个选择题吧。”

“什么？”

“你嫁我，或者，我娶你。”

 

…… 

 

而现在，这枚戒指在黄旭熙嘴里。

戒指精致而小巧，小孩子的一只手都能握住，但对那时十九岁的李泰容而言却像一个高大又能无限伸展的云梯。

不管自己呆在40层，50层，甚至到了平流层，都能带自己回到地面，踩上坚实稳固的土地，不再晃晃荡荡，不再失重中反复颠倒。

不是说戴上戒指的那一刻他就有信心和金道英生活一辈子，但他知道现在想和他在一起，今天想在一起，明天也想，那就戴上吧，他迫不及待的想要这个温暖的怀抱了，迫不及待的想要一个认证，一个盖戳，一个光明正大的“我爱你”，不计较谁先动心或谁付出的更多，他只是想要在一起，心意相通而已。

而这么多年之后呢，他反而不确定那些感情是否还坚固如初，他也许害怕金道英会离开自己，爱上别人，那自己呢，自己会对始终如一的爱着金道英吗？

在外人看来，自己是被压抑着的那个吧，顺从着，接受着，被保护着，是自己在不断的妥协吗，李泰容无法回答自己，因为他也找不到一个确定的答案。

他能确定的只是那枚戒指对他来说意义非同小可，而黄旭熙——他在心中默默翻了个白眼，这个小混蛋是真的做得出来永远不还他戒指的事情的，自己不要寄希望于和混蛋讲道理，哪怕他就差在脸上明晃晃的写着：  
李泰容我喜欢你。

那要试试吗？

也不是不可以。

李泰容仿佛找到了十年前站在舞台上拿着麦架rap的歇斯底里的那股子气势，走近，抬腿，跨坐在黄旭熙身上，发号施令般：

“张嘴。”

低头就把脸凑了上去。

要说黄旭熙不惊讶是不可能的，看上去人畜无害的猫咪突然伸出了爪牙，凑过来毛茸茸的脑袋和亮晶晶的嘴唇，虽然是来讨要东西的，但也足够令人愉悦。

唇舌交缠，黄旭熙满脑子都是室内啧啧的水声和李泰容泄愤般的充斥在自己耳边的吭吭唧唧。

啊，该死，黄旭熙有些恼怒的感受到了裤子的绷紧，不过转念立马心态良好的自我排解，喜欢的人坐在自己身上没反应才是不正常吧，李泰容又不是没经过事，一定能理解男人的腰部以下是个什么作风，于是更加心安理得的做着纠缠。

黄旭熙自认经验丰富，尽可能深入的同时又不让他勾住戒指，但李泰容灵活的不可思议，他没占到半分先机，为了好用力，李泰容双手捧着黄旭熙的脸，外人看来是亲的沉醉入迷的情侣，但只有他们俩知道这场架打的多激烈。

在黄旭熙控制不住的把手伸向了李泰容的后脖颈，想把人扣住的时候，李泰容成功“拿”到了戒指，拽住了黄旭熙图谋不轨的手，按回了他自己的胸口，一本正经的开始“试验总结”：

“吻技不赖，但我真的没感觉。”

“你硬了，我没有。”

“你喜欢我，我还是爱金道英”

李泰容还坐在黄旭熙身上，眨巴着眼睛又补充了一句：

“很爱很爱。”

轻飘飘的四句话差点没把黄旭熙砸出血。

这猫真的牙尖嘴利。

揉着太阳穴掩饰自己的失态，黄旭熙缓了半晌，认命的起身，“好吧，好吧……”

但他的损招还没出，那就是现在吧。

用力的把李泰容拉过，推到墙上，不管不顾他的挣扎，低头就亲，或者准确点说，是咬。

用上了尖尖的牙齿和不小的力度，三秒就让李泰容见了血，腥甜在舌尖泛至喉管，在李泰容暴起之前，黄旭熙语速飞快的说：

“等金道英回来看到这个伤口，你猜他会不会不要你？”

李泰容不动了。

“你不就是没有安全感吗，我现在让你找找他的底线在哪儿。”

他知道黄旭熙没说错，他就是没有安全感，他自己也想知道，金道英爱的是不是一直顺服的自己，那如果自己不乖了呢？他想知道金道英会有什么样的表情。

他就像重新回到了青春期，躁动，迷茫，反叛，有着复杂的情绪和满腔的爱意。

这的确是场考验，对他和金道英，都是。

他能够处理一份单方面的追求，但当真正要面对的人变成了金道英，他心里也没底，有希望也有不确定，有底气又带着害怕和矛盾，黄旭熙逼得他没有退路，这么明显的伤口不可能糊弄过去——何况那是金道英。

 

小猫咪不要垂头丧气的，

我在帮你，

等他回来看到，你就知道他有多爱你。


End file.
